


Always You

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sookie wants Bill back.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Always You  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse  
>  **Rating:** PG-15 (F word)  
>  **Word Count:** 355  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants Bill back.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase "It's always been you" on my Fluff bingo card (#7) [Feb 2019 Bingo!](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2644343.html) at 1_million_words

“Bill.” Sookie whispered his name breathlessly as she gazed up into his eyes. All day long she had been waiting for the sun to hurry up and go down so she could get to him but now that she was there she wasn’t sure how to say what she wanted to say.

“Sookie.” 

_Damn._ His voice still sent shivers racing up and down her spine. “Bill, I....”

He wasn’t about to let her know by word or deed how much seeing her almost killed him. To know that he’d had her love but had foolishly lost it was almost more than he could bear.

“I’ve missed you.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Bill closed his eyes against the pain before he opened them to find her staring intently up at him. “You know I’ve missed you, Sookie. But we’re not...” He paused before he continued, “May I ask why you are here?”

“I...” The sound of her swallowing hard echoed throughout the room. “I wanted to... I...” She cleared her throat and tried again. “I mean that I... Fuck.” Without another word she launched herself into Bill’s arms.

As his arms went around her, holding her tight against him Sookie whispered against his lips. “I love you, Bill Compton.”

His whole world went askew as the words he had wanted to hear again for so long washed over him. He couldn’t believe it, Sookie loved him again. As happy as he was he still didn’t understand how this had happened. “In all of my existence I have never loved anyone as I love you.” He knew he should ask what had happened between her and.... But Bill couldn’t get the words out. There were some things he just didn’t need to know.

“It’s always been you.” She smiled with happiness. “It will always be you.”

“You are mine.” Bill growled staking his claim once more and this time it would be forever. 

With a sigh of contentment Sookie sank against him. After twelve long months of being apart she was finally back in his arms where she belonged.


End file.
